


this is a hymn.

by Sangrylah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, I promise, Love, Multi, No Angst, None whatsoever, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Softness, cuteness, happiness, i just felt suddenly too full of love and had to write this, lapslock, the softest softness, this is entirely self-indulgent and feel good-y, this is so soft you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: everything is blue-black, quiet, soft and them.





	this is a hymn.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write this, so i did, in like fifteen minutes. (publishing it will take more time than writing it did.)  
> short and sweet (for once!)

everything is blue-black.

it's still warm but she can feel the night settling in like a blanket on this side of the world. she tilts her head back and howls. one, two, three heartbeats, and another voice joins her, and then a second one, and between their shouts, a laugh like the perfect punctuation.

they howl like loyal lost wolves until her lungs burn and her belly feels emptied out and then they stop. the voices fly away, off to take the world by storm before they do it themselves. she breathes in until her lungs feel ready to burst and she’s never felt so alive, so wild, so perfect.

everything is blue-black and warm and quiet, as if the world had stopped just for us. and them, they're dancing in an abandoned field, drunk on freedom and boldness and she turns and turns until her feet tangle and she falls on him, taking him down. they fall fast and hard and she lands on him unlike a blanket but he just wraps his arms around her and laughs, laughs, laughs. it vibrates in her mouth when she kisses him, against her teeth, her tongue, her heart. they fall and they just laugh and love.

they're happy, and free, and radiant like stardust.

a third body squishes against theirs with just that perfect balance of hardness and tenderness and she just smiles and blindly leans down to receive her kiss. no more laughter, now.

the little radio plays the tune almost too low, no words and no meaning, not quite a song at all, feelings permeating the air instead of music, and she feels so safe and so in love, free and precious as stardust.

 

on the side, sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, he looks on, fond and soft and warm and utterly content. he thinks they are beautiful. He thinks they are enchanting. he thinks they are a pack of wild creatures ready to devour mankind and he is ready to be devoured. they will take care of his flesh, and of his bones, and of his heart. he thinks about how remarkable it would be, to travel in the belly of beings so wild and daring.

he thinks it will not be long, now, before he's as in love with them as they are with each other. it is a nice thought.

he lets himself fall softly, and it seems to him like an endless, perfect hour passes before his neck hits the soft, crushed grass, his body heavy and slow and sluggish like when he’s too full of food, stuffed with love as he is, and he closes his eyes. the distance between him and them feels just right, perfectly tailored to him and them, to what he’s thinking on and what they’ve been thinking about.

not yet. soon. he’s well on his way, they all know it. they don’t talk about it. they dance and laugh and love and gaze at each other with the tenderness of a thousand breezes and the wildness of a thousand angels, and let time happen. they have all the time in the world – this half-stopped, blanketed world.

this, now, is not all they will be but it is all they are, and what they are is perfect. everything is blue-black, quiet, soft and them. so he closes his eyes, utterly content, flawlessly alive, at night, safe, free, and drunk on them.

 

 

_sorry if you're star struck_

_blame it on the stardust  ~_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Hymn" by Kesha


End file.
